Кил Фризис
'Кил Фризис '- иммигрант из королевства Марлон, который основал и возглавил Фирму Фризиса. После Изумрудной Охоты он вернулся в Марлон вместе с семьёй и позже назначил своего сына Сё приемником бизнеса. История Юность Родившийся в королевстве Марлон в 473 году, Кил подружился с Микиной Сфарц.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 В какой-то момент, Кил стал учеником, в конечном счете заработав репутацию делающего что-либо, если ему за это заплатили. В 489 году Кил получил от принца Кайла файлы расследования отравления учителя искусств, он стал другом королевской особы и всегда интересовался картинами Кайла. Примерно в это время, Кил начал свой бизнес в Марлоне. После сожжения картин Кайла в 490 году, Кил купил единственную, которую король сохранил, говоря своему другу, что он сможет выкупить её обратно когда ему станет лучше, хотя цена будет в два раза выше.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 В какой-то момент Кил и Микина влюбились, она забеременела. В 491 году, когда влюбленные заключили помолвку, распространился слух, что Кил – владелец нечестного бизнеса. Преследуемые, они бежали в королевство Эльфегорт.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Живя в Акейде, столице Эльфегорта, Микина вышла замуж, родила дочь Юкину и открыла магазин. Из-за того, что они были иностранцами, пара страдала от дискриминации, магазин начал приходить в упадок. Примерно в то же время Микина снова забеременела в 492 году и вскоре после этого их посетил человек в лохмотьях. Приветствуя его в своем доме, проявив свое гостеприимство, пара была удивлена, узнав, что на самом деле это король Сони Эльфен. Впечатленный, король прославил их на всю страну, его спонсорство сделало их бизнес прибыльным. В следующем году родился их первенец, пара назвала его Сё.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Растущий успех Из-за успеха их местного бизнеса, Кил расширил его в Фирму Фрзиса, расширяя торговую гильдию по Эвиллиосу в Люцифению, Левианту, и даже на свою родину в Марлон. Разбогатев, Кил приобрел дворянский титул в Акейде, семья Фризисов переехала в особняк в Северной Области, купец начал собирать предметы для украшения домаThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1, он создал укрытие в колодце в Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 В это же время Кил финансирует постройку женского монастыря на западном побережье Люцифении, посвященного Элду.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Так же купец начал проводить ежемесячные банкеты, приглашать дворян и других членов Фирмы. Посредством этих приемов он создал информационную сеть по всей области и использовал её, чтобы помочь международному бизнесу доминировать в области. В 495 году, когда Кил и Микина были широко известны в высших слоях общества, у них родился третий ребенок - Айль. В какой-то момент Кил заметил писательский талант Юкины и послал слугу приобрести перьев Ролламской птицы у иностранца - владельца гостиницы для ручек.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Позже Кил приобрёл у своей жены меч для своей коллекции и хранил его на складе. Несмотря на его любовь к оружию, он не счел его ценным и пытался продать его потенциальным покупателям. Странствующий торговец, который посетил Кила, сказал ему, что он называется "Ядовитый меч".The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 В 499 году Кил планировал посетить гостиницу со слугой чтобы купить больше птичьих перьев; перед этим несколько их слуг уволилось, из-за этого штат прислуги был неполон. Тем не менее, он был вынужден помогать приводить в порядок кое-какие вещи и Микине пришлось ехать вместо него. Когда его жена вернулась, она привела двух кандидаток в служанки: Клариссу и Микаэлу. thumb|250px|Кил со своей дочерью и новыми горничнымиПосле трех месяцев, семья наняла их горничными. В частности, Кларисса была назначена заботиться о Юкине из-за её грамотности и уникальной внешности, привлекавших ребенка. В декабре 499 года по календарю Эвиллиоса, Кил присутствовал на вечере принцессы Люцифении Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш со своей женой и дворецким Бруно. Там он узнал о росте финансовой ситуации в Королевстве, нищете и голоде из-за неурожая. Когда вынесли торт принцессы, Кил был поражен его размерами. Вернувшись через день после празднования, Кил узнал, что особняк посетил граф Феликс; он вошел в гостинную, отослал Микаэлу и Клариссу перед обсуждением текущего положения дел в Люцифении. Когда они собрались покидать комнату, Кил завершил свой доклад о праздновании, граф поблагодарил его за совет. Юкина, внезапно столкнувшаяся со своим отцом, была рада видеть его дома. Улыбаясь, он извинился за то, что не зашел к ней сразу по приходу, и в качестве компенсации предложил почитать книгу. Граф рассмеялся,размышляя, как необычно Кил относился к своей дочери. Кил ответил, что он скорее предпочтёт её общество обществу Дочери зла, Рилиан. Той ночью из своей комнаты Кил услышал прекрасное пение и вышел в сад, он увидел Микаэлу, поющую для Клариссы. Впечатленный выступлением, он заапплодировал, как только она закончила. Впечатленный купец поздравил Микаэлу с раскрытием её неизвестного таланта и отмахнулся от её извинений по поводу её громкого пения. Кил спросил, нравится ли Микаэле петь, решив нанять репетитора чтобы помочь улучшить её талант. Когда служанка спросила зачем, Кил сказал, что она увидит; он сказал, что становится холодно и отослал их всех обратно в их комнаты. Две недели спустя, во время следующего банкета Микаэла была главным событием. Купец хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание. Уверенный, Кил представил свою горничную на сцене, её выступление поразило гостей. После представления Кил и Микаэла общались с разными гостями. К нему подошел король Кайл, отметив,насколько был успешен Кил; купец спросил, был ли Кайл удовлетворен выступлением. Видя яркую улыбку Кайла Микаэле, Кил представил своего друга девушке, в шутку назвав его плейбоем. Кил смеялся, в то время как Кайл всё больше и больше смущался, как только Микаэла присоединилась к шутке.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Проблемы Люцифении В течение нескольких недель после вечера Килу нравилась популярность Микаэлы, он был рад, что несколько дворян и бизнесменов просили ее руки,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 в то же время он получал деньги от правительства Эльфегорта за пение Микаэлы.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide В дальнейшем, посыльный короля Сони постоянно приезжал после обеда и просил помощи Кила в связи с неурожаем в Эльфегорте, где купец мог бы помочь с некоторыми делами. В какой-то момент Кил рассказал Микаэле о помолвке Кайла и Риллиан. Однажды Кайл, Кил и посыльного для Сони встретились в особняке Фризисов, чтобы определить свои планы помощи, а так же решения текущих проблем, от которых страдает Люцифения. Желая избежать войны из-за голода в стране, Кил согласился помочь Кайлу уменьшить голод и финансовые ограничения в Люцифении. После окончания встречи и ухода короля, Кил решил привести в порядок склад и показать свою коллекцию Кайлу.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Достав Ядовитый меч, он рассказал, что считает меч волшебным. После передачи его Кайлу, чтобы он смог его рассмотреть, купец спросил, хотел бы он купить его. Кайл отказался и попрощался со своим другом.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Восхищаясь мечом в отдельной комнате, он увидел судорожно вошедшую Микаэлу и спросил, все ли в порядке. Отмахнувшись, она сказала, что посыльный уже ушел; купец объяснил, что они рано закончили. Видя, что она пристально смотрит на меч, он спросил, заинтересована ли она; она сказала, что её заинтересовала его необычная форма. Кил уточнил, что это его любимый меч, и даже жена отметила его странную форму, но вспоминая имя, данное купцом оружию,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 это было не важно. Несколько недель спустя Кил узнал, что Кайл отверг предложение Риллиан, купец начал подозревать, что Микаэла - "возлюбленная", описанная синевласым королем.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Четыре дня спустя, в ответ из Люцифении на помощь Килу был послан слуга, после того, как он отклонил кандидатуры министров и Мариам Футапи. Во время ожидания посланца, Кила посетил наемник Гаст Веном, заинтересованный в покупке Ядовитого Меча, являвшегося семейной реликвией. Кил намеренно предложил за меч непомерно высокую цену, наемник сдался и ушел. После того, как Гаст покинул комнату, Кил увидел его разговор с посыльным Алленом Авадонией, позже он поприветствовал мальчика, восхищавшегося его коллекцией. Слуга незамедлительно выразил признательность принцессы Риллиан и преподнес редкие дары: прекрасный пергамент и перьевую ручку. Кил отметил, что ручка была сделана из перьев ролламской птицы и поблагодарил Аллена за дары. Слуга был рад, что они ему понравились,говоря, что они слышали об увлечении Кила подобными вещами. Рассказав об увлечении Юкины чтением и письмом Купец сказал, что детям это интереснее, чем ему. Меняя тему, Кил поинтересовался, разговаривал ли он с Гастом; Аллен спросил, знает ли он наемника. Купец ответил, что это была их первая встреча и показал ему Ядовитый меч, обьясняя почему Гаст хотел, но не купил его. Пояснив, что любой купец знает, что не стоит недооценивать платёжеспособность клиента, Кил обьяснил Аллену свои экономические и личные причины помощи Люцифении, говоря, что было бы логично помочь своему другу Кайлу помочь Риллиан, поскольку они должны были вскоре пожениться. Меняя тему, Кил отметил, что знание и манипулирование информацией важны для успеха, он сказал, что хотел бы услышать правду от не вовлеченного в политику слуги. После рассказа Аллена о всей серьезности тирании принцессы Риллиан, Кил выразил сомнение по поводу тяжести ситуации. Как только Аллен обьяснил, насколько продовольственная помощь и предстоящая свадьба с Кайлом облегчили тяжесть положения, Кил пробормотал, что он надеется, что свадьба не будет испорчена. Внезапно, рздался стук в дверь и Кил разрешил войти Микаэле с чаем. Видя, что к нему подается бриошь, купец сказал, что хотел бы попробовать и продегустировал закуску. Довольный, он спросил, она ли их испекла; Микаэла сказала, что это была Кларисса. Отметив её способности в кулинарии, купец, наблюдая за беседой Аллена с Микаэлой, предложил ему угощение. Глядя на них, Кил подметил, что они встретились по пути Аллена сюда и поинтересовался, влюблен ли в нее слуга. Прежде чем Аллен смог подобрать ответ, Кил пошутил о юношеской любви мальчика и извинился за большое количество поклонников Микаэлы. После объяснения ее популярности и выражения одновременно жалости и уважения к тому, что Микаэла отклонила все предложения, купец понял, что их встреча затянулась и поблагодарил Аллена за визит. Когда слуга спросил, может ли он помочь купцу, Кил ответил, что он оказал ему большую услугу.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 На следующий день, Кила посетили двое посыльных, одним из которых была Нэй Футапи; ему стало известно, что Риллиан, узнала о действиях Кайла и теперь отчаянно разыскивает в Эльфегорте его возлюбленную. После обсуждения с ней Микаэлы и их ухода, Кил позвал Микаэлу, Клариссу, Герду, Бруно и семью на встречу. Объявив, что дела плохи, Кил объяснил Бруно ситуацию. Раздраженный купец называл своего друга дураком, сердито разглагольствовал о его ребяческих действиях не учитывающих последствия и ударил кулаком по столу. Успокоившись, Кил объяснил, что посыльный был шпионом, обученным Мариам Футапи из Трех Героев и дал им сведения для планирования их ответных действий. Говоря, что он опасается худшего в случае если Риллиан узнает о Микаэле, купец решает спрятать её в убежище в лесу Тысячелетнего древа. Когда Кларисса попросила разрешения сказать, чета Фризисов предложила ей защищать Микаэлу и быть с ней все время. Наряду со всеми остальными Кил согласился с желанием Микины подтвердить девиз Фризисов - любить одинаково своих слуг и их семьи. В определенный момент купец послал письмо Кайлу, описывающее в подробностях план укрытия Микаэлы. Позже, синевласый король написал ответ, в котором говорилось, что он сможет приехать в течении недели после получения письма и тайно вывезти Микаэлу из страны.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Изумрудная Охота В начале Изумрудной охоты, Кил, его семья, слуги были были готовы бежать; опасаясь обнаружения, они решили уезжать небольшими группами. Советуя Микаэле так же бежать из Акейда, Кил убедил сопротивляющуюся девушку бежать, иначе другие могли пострадать. Видя, что Кларисса не понимает план, Кил безразлично спросил, хотела бы она бросить Микаэлу; он сказал, что его не волнует, присоединится она или нет. Когда он поблагодарил обеих девушек за заботу, Кил хвастливо спросил, что они бы подумали, если бы он был неуверен, что выживет. Купец показал слугам пути побега и позже присоединился к жене, и так же, как и она, со слезами на глазах попрощался с Кларисой и Микаэлой.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Позже, армия Люцифении нашла Кила и его семью, арестовала и заключила их в Королевском Дворце Люцифении за позволение зеленовласым слугам бежать. Как только Аллен пришел в его камеру, Кил уверенно заявил, что насколько он знает, скоро Риллиан лес сожжет лес. Когда слуга спросил, была ли Микаэла любовницей Кайла, поведение купца поменялось, он шепотом спросил, знает ли ещё кто-нибудь. Убедившись, что Аллен был единственным, он объяснил, что это была всего лишь односторонняя любовь и поражение безумно влюбленного камергера невелико. Кил, узнав о беспокойстве Аллена относительно местоположения Микаэлы, колеблясь рассказал о своих размышлениях над этой пролемой и спросил, чувствует ли слуга то же самое относительно кого-либо. Веря в решение Аллена, купец рассказал ребенку, где прячется Микаэла, и что он допускает то, что слуга будет делать независимо от результата. После извинений, за возложенное на него бремя, он подробно остановился на пзапланированном приезде Кайла и плане спасения горничной Фризиса.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Через несколько месяцев бизнесмен использовал связи Фирмы через Копу и сумел оплатить огромные штрафы, взимаемые с него и его семьи. После освобождения, семья была под домашним арестом в особняке Копы в Люцифении. В какой-то момент Кил узнал о смерти Микаэлы. Вскоре после этого Кил вступил в контакт с Шартеттой Лэнгли, которая позже устраивала встречу между ним и Сопротивлением Люцифении. Узнав, что Кларисса была схвачена и допрошена армией Люцифении, Кил убедил Копу заплатить за нее залог, так что купец снова мог с ней разговаривать.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Поддержка Восстания Кил встретился с лидером Сопротивления Жермен Авадонией, которая предложила вернуть его конфискованное имущество в обмен на его поддержку их революции. Во время встречи Кил услышал Клариссу за дверью и разрешил ей войти. Обрадованный тем, что видит беловласую девушку, он сказал, что беспокоился о ней. Когда Кларисса извинилась за невыполнение его приказов, прежде чем отмахнуться от этого, купец сказал, что это он должен извиниться, отведя свой взгляд. Жермен перебила, и Кил разрешил ей продолжить. Когда Жермен остановила Клариссу на выходе, Кил был решительно не согласен с её намерением завлечь Клариссу в Сопротивление. Видя, что Жермен угрожает Клариссе и понимая, что та колеблется, Кил заверил её, что она их не предаст. Жермен снова поинтересовалась, Кил сменил тему, сказав, что он не был хорош в этом, но он подумает над её предложением. После ухода Жермен и Йорка, Кларисса отметила их устрашаюший вид; купец сказал, что это была лишь бравада. После того как Кил убеждил Клариссу пойти отдохнуть, он боролся с чувством вины из-за того, что рассказал о местоположении Микаэлы Аллену и последовавшей за этим её смерти. Следуя совету своей жены поддержать Сопротивление, он, отказавшись от сна, тщательно расследовал положение восстания и понял имевщиеся в ней преимущества.thumb|left|Кларисса отчитывается перед Жермен для Кила Узнав, что особняк в Марлоне опустел, Кил решил поддержать Сопротивление и использовать шанс вернуться в Марлон. Через несколько дней после встречи, купец вошел в комнату Клариссы и объяснил своё решение, спрашивая, планирует ли она присоединиться к ним. Когда она выразила свою незаинтересованность, он принял её решение и сказал, что был бы рад снова нанять её как свою служанку в Марлоне. Она со слезами на глазах сказала, что не может; купец отметил, что это было связано со смертью Микаэлы и подошел к окну. Глядя на Левинский собор, купец спросил, верит ли она в Бога и сказал, что она могла бы работать в монастыре, который он помогал создавать. Кларисса спросила, хочет ли он, чтобы она стала монахиней, но он забраковал это заблуждение, сказав, что им не хватает не хватает рабочих рук и это поможет очистить мысли девушки Нэцума. С вызовом, Кил прямо сказал, что она должна принять смерть Микаэлы и двигаться дальше. В конце концов, Кларисса приняла его предложение, и, пожимая руки, купец сказал, что она всё еще часть его семьи и они будут поддерживать связь с беловласой девушкой. На следующий день, Кил передал решение Клариссы Жермен и начал обеспечивать поставками Сопротивление. В день отъезда Клариссы Кил и Юкина попрощались с ней.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Hiyama Kiyoteru Категория:Фирма Фризиса Категория:Семья Фризис Люцифенская Революция Вскоре после отъезда Клариссы, Кил вместе с семьей направился в Марлон и переехал в Особняк Фризисов, располагавшийся там. Там его посетили Эллука Часовщица и её ученица Гумилия. Они показали, что им удалось восстановить имещество Кила из сгоревшего до тла особняка, и, после некоторых переговоров, вернули его ему. В благодарность, купец выполнил просьбу Эллуки спрятать их от Люцифении и отдать ей Ядовитый Меч. Также, Гумилия рассказала, что Микаэла была одним из Лесных Духов и её "партнером" и использовала ритуал, чтобы показать, что её дух воплотился как саженец дерева. Пораженный Кил посоветовал им отдать Микаэлу Клариссе, сказав, что, став деревом, сначала она хотела бы видеть своего друга. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Через несколько месяцев, во время Люцифенской Революции Кил использовал Фирму Фризиса для поддержки революционерской армии в Ролламе, снабжая их оружием, помогая противостоять военной мощи армии Люцифении.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2После захвата Люцифении Сопротивлением и пленения Дочери Зла, Кил посетил мирную встречу. Увидев Жермен, он поздравил её и похвалил её намерения, отмахиваясь от сравнения своего вклада. Как и остальные, Кил был удивлен, когда под маской Качеса оказался сам король Кайл. Когда вбыл поднят вопрос относительно Трех героев, Кил вместо этого обратил внимание совета на Мариам Футапи, высказав сомнения, что она не станет причиной проблем. Вскоре после этого, Кайл объявил о временной оккупации Люцифении Марлоном и контроле её правительства. Вместе с остальными присутствующими на встрече он согласился с предложением и не возражал, когда Кайл объявил о казни Дочери Зла. 27 декабря 500 года Кил присутствовал на казни на Тысячелетней площади и был свидетелем того, как принцесса взошла на эшофот;The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 во время события он понял, что на самом деле принцессой был замаскированный Аллен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter В какой-то момент Эллука и Гумилия ушли из-под защиты Кила, сказав ему, что, прежде чем отправиться в Восточный регион, они планировали встретиться с Клариссой.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Возвращение Домой Некоторое время спустя Кил, наслаждаясь утренним чаепитием и чтением газеты заметил Юкину, что-то пишущую на бумаге и спросил, что это. Она ответила, что это рассказ о змеях и лягушках. Затем купец прочитал четыре полученных письма, лежавших сверху. Первое выражало беспокойство по поводу того, что Кайл передал всю власть королеве Прим и обосновался в Люцифении; оно так же упоминало о Охоте на Ведьм, устроенной им с целью поимки Жермен. Размышляя, насколько похожи бизнесмен и Королевская семья в вовлечении целых стран в собственных интересах, он рассмеялся. После прочтения письма от Эллуки и Клариссы, Кил прочитал письмо от Жермен, благодарящее его за содействие и рассказывающее о положении дел у её друзей. Осознавая опасность полученных сведений, Кил бросил письма в камин, решив хранить информацию в памяти. Затем Юкина попросила прочитать её недавно законченный рассказ и он был впечатлен его, высоким для её возраста, качеством. После, она сказала, что собирается написать о Дочери Зла; Кил подумал, что ей ещё рано писать о таких событиях.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter thumb|250px|Депрессия Кила после побега Юкины Когда политика Кайла в Люцифении стала более агрессивной, Микина убедила Кила поддержать их друга и не препятствовать его действиям.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue В 502 году Бруно ушел со службы у торговца и остался жить со своей семьёй в Вельзении.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 В какой-то момент Кил намекнул, что прекращение Кайлом торговых отношений Марлона с Эльфегортом поможет внутреннему рынку и король согласился.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 Когда Юкина снова выразила желание изучить Дочь Зла, купец выступил против её поисков за границей. После того, как она сбежала из семьи, Кил был подавлен случившимся и использовал все доступные способы чтобы найти её.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue В какой-то момент, он связался с Бруно и попросил отставного дворецкого помочь найти Юкину и проследить за ситуацией в стране для него. Некоторое время спустя, Кил получил от него сведения о её действиях в крепости Ретасан.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Примерно в это время Кил начал расследовать недавние события и обнаружил, что девушка, изображенная на последней оставшейся картине Кайла - Ней Футапи - единоутробная сестра короля, он так же узнал о махинациях вдовствующей королевы Прим и её придворной волшебницы Абисс I.R. с целью расширения территории МарлонаThe Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Затем он попросил адмирала Дилана доставить Юкину и Кайла обратно в Марлон и моряк согласился помочь. После Кил отправил Сё посланником Королевской Победы и ожидал их возвращения.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Категория:Персонажи Категория:Hiyama Kiyoteru Категория:Фирма Фризиса Категория:Семья Фризис Praefatio of Blue thumb|left|Кил со своей семьёйПосле прибытия Юкины обратно в Марлон вместе с Жермен, Гумилией и Кайлом, семья Фризисов приветствовала её возвращение, и купец расплакался от радости. Кил был рад видеть её и пригласил Гумилию и Жермен на ужин в особняке, купец был расстроен тем, что Кайл ушел без них. За ужином Кил сказал старшей дочери, что всё в порядке и ей не стоит волноваться из-за побега из дома. Как и все, Кил был недоволен пьяной болтовнёй Жермен об опасностях, с которыми Юкина столкнулась за границей. Когда Юкина описала свои приключения, её отец рассказал о своих собственных открытиях относительно Прим и её придворной волшебницы. Позже купец встретился с Кайлом и обьяснил свои подозрения, что мать короля управляла всеми вскрывшимися событиями через сосуды греха. Кайл, отказавшись верить этим подозрениям, заявил, что некоторое время назад Абисс I.R. умерла. Потом Кил показал ему последнюю из оставшихся картин Кайла и раскрыл её связь с Нэй. Потрясенный этими открытиями, Кайл заявил, что будет противостоять своей матери и положит конец её правлению. Подслушав их, Юкина подбежала и попросилась пойти с синевласым королем. Кил видел этот трогательный момент между ними и начал подозревать, что Кайл очарован девочкой. Как только Юкина ушла, Кил молниеносно ударил короля Марлона и сразу же избил его, предупреждая его его влюблёность в свою дочь. После захвата Нэй, Кил следил за ней, когда Абисс I.R прежде чем сбежать с сосудом греха, используя Микину в качестве медиума, вырубила Кила и убила Нэй.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Старость В результате травмы состояние Кила ухудшилось и, вскоре после удаления от дел, о нем заботилась Микина. Хотя он уступил контроль над фирмой Фризиса Сё, он присутствовал при большинстве его сделок и помог обеспечить деловую хватку молодого мальчика, пока он не стал зрелым и понимающим в бизнесе взрослым. Позже, он был свидетелем реорганизации его сыном бизнеса в Фонд Фризиса и через некоторое время после этого умер.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Наследие Достижения Кила как купца, наследованные его сыном Сё и произошедшим из объединенных им компаний Фондом Фризиса, оказали большое влияние на бизнес и политику на века вперед после его смерти.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw В седьмом веке Фонду было поручено расследование серийных убийств в Торагае и их связь с Père Noël.Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep PV Личность и черты характера Кил был экономным, хотя и любящим индивидуальность, соблюдающим равновесие в своей жизни между работой и семьёй. Как бизнесмен, Кил взвешивал свои решения, основывавшиеся на том, что принесёт большие прибыли или меньшии потери и всегда сознавал этот факт. Благодаря своему опыту и интуиции,Кил полагал, что информация является ключом к успеху и осмыслив знания и полученные сведения он добился высокого уважения.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Несмотря на это, Кил высоко ценил семью, был очень терпеливым, любящим и искренне заботящимся о своей жене и детях. Точно так же он относился к штату слуг, работавших и проводивших с ним время каждый день, отказываясь игнорировать страдания их или их семей даже во время опасности. Из-за этого Кил эмоционально разрывался во время Изумрудной Охоты, конфликтующей с его моральными убеждениями, поскольку, в то время как он защищал Микаэлу, многие погибли.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Однако купец злился, когда друг или знакомый действовал по-детски и возмущался когда благополучие дорогого ему человека было под угрозой. Несмотря на это, он часто брал себя в руки и в зависимости от ситуации думал или как бизнесмен, муж или отец, которым он был.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Хобби Кила было харатерной Марлонской привычкой - собирать вещи, особенно те, которые были интересны или имели высокую стоимость.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Hiyama Kiyoteru Категория:Фирма Фризиса Категория:Семья Фризис Навыки и умения Кил был бизнесменом от природы, проницательным и осознающим возможности и готовым взять на себя краткосрочные риски ради долговременной выгоды. Среди основных задач - приобретение и управление информацией, позволяющей ему влиять на тенденции для своей выгоды. Подобным образом он глубоко укоренился на политической сцене, надеясь изменить политическую ситуацию для собственного экономического преимущества. Также, Кил хорошо общается с людьми, легко уходя от темы, которую он хочет избегать, скрывая свои истинные мотивы доброжелательных жестов или актов доброты.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Связи с другими персонажами Микина Фризис: жена Кила. Кил очень любил Микину, они вместе сбежали и поддерживали друг друга во взаимных трудностях. Он относился к ней как к партнеру по ведению хозяйства, причём она имела такое влияние на него, что это выглядело так, будто он был под каблуком; в трудных ситуациях купец зачастую хотел бы следовать её советам. Юкина Фризис: старшая дочь Кила. Кил гордился талантом Юкины в написании рассказов, у них были близкие отношения, он часто проводил с ней время и дарил подарки. Первоначально, для её защиты, купец не хотел, чтобы она узнала правду, но передумав, оценил её поиски и помог ей. Кил защищал Юкину до такой степени, что пресекал всё, что как он чувствовал, ей угрожало. Кайл Марлон: Хороший друг Кила. Купец был раздосадован глупостью Кайла относительно Микаэлы, повлёкшей за собой Изумрудную Охоту, но он был и оставался близким другом короля Марлона. Кил часто помогал ему как купец, используя свои связи. Ему нравилось, когда он приходил в гости к нему, но несмотря на это, он не одобрял какой-либо интерес со стороны Кайла к своей дочери Юкине. Микаэла: Одна из горничных Кила. Кил был впечатлен пением Микаэлы, она упорно работала как одна из его слуг; за то время, когда она работала, он начал считать её членом семьи. Во время Изумрудной Охоты Кил защищал её даже ценой множества невинных жизней и был очень расстроен её смертью, чувствуя свою ответственность. Кларисса: Одна из горничных Кила. Купец собирался заботиться о Клариссе как о члене семьи, после того, как она работала на него, ценя её готовку и заботу о Юкине. После Изумрудной Охоты он был обеспокоен её планами на будущее и надеялся помочь ей двигаться дальше после смерти Микаэлы. Аллен Авадония: Кил был заинтересован в точке зрения Аллена как одного из обычных людей Люцифении, считая его честным. Во время Изумрудной Охоты, Кил достаточно доверял Аллену, чтобы рассказать о местоположении Микаэлы, узнав, что его приоритетом было защищать близких. Однако, он сожалел, что взвалил на него такую ношу. Сё Фризис: единственный сын Кила. Кил любил Сё и зачастую души в нём не чаял; когда он подроос, купец стал доверять ему ответственные дела, такие как стать его посланником, чтобы вернуть Юкину обратно в Марлон, а позже возглавить Фирму Фризиса после досрочного ухода Кила на пенсию. В это время Кил стал наставником своему сыну и упорно трудился над развитием его деловой хватки. Айль Фризис: младшая дочь Кила. Кил любил Айль как свою дочь, самым важным для него была безопасность её и всей семьи. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Hiyama Kiyoteru Категория:Фирма Фризиса Категория:Семья Фризис Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Кила совпадает с названием центральной балки в корпусе лодки, поддерживающая судно, а так же помогающая сохранить его на плаву. * *Keel shares his name with that of the central beam in the hull of a boat, supporting the ship as well as helping to keep it afloat. *Его имя частично вдохновлено именем представляющего его Вокалоида Kiyoteru, с латинизацией Keel, содержащей "Ki" * *His name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, Kiyoteru, with Keel's romanization containing "Ki" in it. Любопытно *Среди предметов коллекции Кила есть куклы часовщика, скорее всего ссылающиеся на Кирилла Часовщика. * *Among the items in Keel's collection are clockworker dolls,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 likely referencing Kiril Clockworker. Галерея Concept Art= 948031.jpg|Keel's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Wife and man schedule.jpg|Mikina and Keel's profile in the The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= Keel-hand.jpeg|Keel as he appears in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= 12770.jpg|Keel's profile in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12790.jpg|Keel in the background in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Keel_portrait.jpg|Keel discusses Kyle's portrait of Ney Marlon in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Freesis family.png|Keel and his family as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Fanbook2.jpg|Keel Freesis and Kyle Marlon from Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook |-| Manga Apparitions= KeelNovelette.png|Keel in The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Keel in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver KeelAkuMusu2.png|Keel as he appears in Aku Musu Keelmanga.png|Keel as he appears in The Daughter of Evil manga |-| Misc= Freesis family.png|The Freesis family as seen in the The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red preview Keel.JPG|Illustration of Keel by Suzunosuke |-| Появления Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Hiyama Kiyoteru Категория:Фирма Фризиса Категория:Семья Фризис